


to be kind is to be cruel

by spreadthighs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadthighs/pseuds/spreadthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post malaysian gp '15. sebastian gets drunk with kimi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be kind is to be cruel

Sebastian is drunk. Kimi is a hundred percent sure of it, and he grunts, trying to get Sebastian to shove off, much to no avail.

'Kimiiiiiii,' Sebastian whines, knocking against Kimi as Kimi tries to push him to one side. God, he's heavy. 'Do you think he'd be proud?'

'Huh. Who?'

'Michaeeeeel,' Sebastian slurs. He gets up on his own (finally, Kimi thinks) and promptly flops against the sofa they are sitting on. Outside the music plays, beat loud and Kimi's head is throbbing and they ought to go, but then again Kimi isn't quite drunk enough. Not for tonight, anyway. Seb is, however, in his own words, _pissed_. Pissed as fuck, really.

'I did it tooooo,' Sebastian says, hiccupping. 'Like Michaeeeeel. He'd, _hic_ , be proud right?'

Kimi shrugs. He hasn't got much to say about Michael, and when he was advisor at Ferrari he had always gotten the feeling that he was more of Felipe's man than anything. He had been civil, but nothing more than that.

'Kimiiiiiii.' Sebastian paws at Kimi's shirt and Kimi groans, trying to push him away. He's going to kill Sebastian if he throws up all over his jeans, they're a good pair and he would hate to dirty it. 'I wish, _hic_ , I wish he could see me,' he says, tripping over his words.

'I'm sure he can,' Kimi answers. He's trying to be kind, but it comes out wrong, and he winces inwardly. Oh well, damage done.

'It's not the same,' Sebastian says. He's now draped over Kimi's lap, and something feels wet and-

Oh god. Sebastian's _crying_.

'He's, _hic_ , I wanted, _hic_ , I could've...' Sebastian stumbles over his words and the tears fall, leaving wet splotches on Kimi's jeans. 'I lived up to him but _hic_ , but he's not here to watch in the paddock any more and-'

With that, Sebastian throws up on Kimi's lap.

**x**   


In the morning, Sebastian wakes up in an unfamiliar room. Well, not too unfamiliar, because it's Kimi's room. 'Kimi,' he groans. Kimi looks up from where he is, sorting through his things by his suitcase, and jerks his head in the direction of the bedside table. There is a glass of water there, and Sebastian smiles, grateful.

'What happened last night?' Sebastian asks later, after he gets out of the shower. He's wearing the bathrobe provided by the hotel, and his clothes from the night before are hanging on the washing line in the bathroom.

'You got drunk,' Kimi grunts. 'Then you passed out. I brought you back.'

'Oh,' Sebastian says. He laughs, and Kimi makes a show out of glaring at him. 'Did I do anything weird?'

'No,' Kimi says. A little too quickly, perhaps. Sebastian frowns, and Kimi shrugs, turning back to his suitcase. All packed, ready to go.

'Really?'

'Yeah,' Kimi answers. He looks at his suitcase, not daring to face Sebastian, because how can he tell him that he had spent the rest of the night crying over what could have been, if only he hadn't run away from the Mercedes motorhome all those years ago? Some wounds are best left ignored, and to keep quiet would probably be more kind than cruel. So instead he turns and says, 'You complained about not accepting Rosberg's invitation. Said you could have used the chance to bend him over and fuck him in his garage.'

'I did not!' Sebastian protests, cheeks colouring, looking mortified.

Kimi chuckles.

There. All better.


End file.
